Their Reasons of Living
by X Piastol X
Summary: Johnny has gone mad trying to understand who he is and what he lives for. He goes even crazier once he meets the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse. Fullmetal Alchemist and Johnny The Homicidal Maniac Crossover.
1. Ch 1: Walk of the Night

Ahh yes. Another crazy, short FMA crossover bye the crazy author. BUT! Guess who it is... Iiiiit's Johnny, the Homicidal Maniac! Wooooot! Sit back and relax and-

Johnny: -pulls out knives- Will you just get on with the fucking story? Life is long and painful, you know.

Dumb-ass Author: Y-Yes, Johnny... ENJOY!

* * *

-

* * *

Edward and Alphonse 

-

-

If you ever would have chosen a night to take a walk in, this would never be the pefect night, ecspecially with the cold nipping at your body.  
Edward and Alphonse Elric wandered the streets in search of an inn. The other inns throughout the town were shut down for investigations on a killing. The Elrics usually stop to help, but Ed was too exhausted from a long walk.

"Al, have you noticed that each town we walk in becomes jinxed?" 15 year old, Ed, whinned, slumping a little. "You wouldn't happen to have a black cat stuffed in your armor, would you?"

"Of course not, brother. Even if I did it wouldn't be a jinx. It would be good luck." Al was the younger brother, 14 years old to be exact. Even if his soul wasn't encased in a 6 and a half foot tall suit of armor he would have still beaten Edward's height.

"If that was the case then I would have gladly allowed you to keep the previous kittens." Ed said, giving a sarcastic grin. Al sweatdropped and gave small giggle.

"Aaaaaaaaaah," the older Elric yawned. "Anyway, Al. When we are rested at an inn we're going to help out with the investigation... That is, IF we find a damn inn."

-

Johnny

-

-

"Yet I strike again and still don't know why I even bother. I don't enjoy killing... Do I? AHH! SO DARK AND LONELY! COLD... WEAK...CRAZY!... Am I just helpless to this world? I am nothing but a servant, arn't I... A puppet for some crazy wall that craves for blood. **FFFUCK! FUCK YOU ALL! YOU TRY BEING A SERVANT! A SLAVE! ALL YOU PERFECT LITTLE ASSHOLES!**" Johnny C, perfered to be called Nny, waved his hand at random buildings, a knife in the left hand. His dark eyes twitched madly, uncontrolably.

"Sir," a gentlman said, approaching him slowly. "Would you mind keeping it down? My wife and I are rather... Busy upstairs." Johnny turned slowly toward the gentleman and smiled, one eye still twitching.

"Of course," he said. "But_ this _may be a little more quieter for you." Johnny's right arm flew at the man's head, knocking him out cold. "To my house we shall go." Grabbing one of his legs, Johnny began to drag the man home.


	2. Ch 2: From Sleeping to Fainting

Ya, I know chapters are short and stuff, but life sucks. Here's Chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed the first-

Johnny: -holds knife to neck- I told you to stop bullshitting around!

Dumb-ass Author: Whaaaa! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!... ENJOY!

* * *

-

* * *

Edward and Alphonse 

-

By this time, Ed was 10 paces behind Al, who was quietly humming a random tune. Edward was half asleep, one eye shut and the other half open. He was slumping almost like he was drunk andabout to go off a diving board.

"Brother," Al gasped, finally noticing how far behind Ed was. "Are you really that tired? If you are I can give you a piggy-back." Unfortuanatly, Ed was being his usual stubborn self.

"I'm fine. Just a little drowsy," He yawned. He straigtened himself up a little, but his eyes still remained shut and half shut.

"A little? It looks like someone punched you in the eye!"

"Al, I'm fine. I-" He couldn't take it anymore. His body gave in from being too tired. He began to teeder back and forth, but finally fell forward. Al extended his arms out in time to catch him.

"Brother!" Al gasped, thinking Ed was actually hurt for a moment. He could hear his brother slightly snoring and immidiatley settled down. Gently and slowly lifting him on to his back, Al continued down the sidewalk.

-

Johnny

-

"Cold... Cold... Cold...," Johnny shivered, putting the knife away. With his free hand he rubbed his right shoulder to generate heat. His face slowly turned pale as the cold entered his body.

"Why do unconcious people have to be so damn cold all of a sudden?" He asked himself, blowing his breath into his free hand. Again he started rubbing his arm, soon scratching it from his jacket brushing against his skin.  
Suddenly he felt a cold liquid land on his nose. Looking up, Johnny noticed that it was snowing slightly.

"You have go to be fucking kidding me!" He cursed at the heavens. "**OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE TO FUCK WITH IN THIS TOWN YOU CHOSE ME! FFUCK YOU!**" His eyes started twitching again, teeth clenched tightly together as he breathed heavily, seeing his breath form quickly in the air and diappearing. When he started to calm down a little and continued walking, he muttered to himself, "I can't wait 'til I get home."

-

Edward and Alphonse

-

The older Elric woke up from a touch of the cold snow. He noticed an umbrella hat slipping slightly off his head and gave an akward look.

"Sorry brother," he heard Al say. "I tried my best to shield you from the snow, but I don't think I did such a good job."

"That's alright," he replied. "The cold was probably going to wake me up sooner or later." After rubbing his eyes he climbed down off of Alphonse's back. "I think I can walk now."

"Don't fall asleep while walking again," Al giggled. "You worried me for a second back there." Ed giggled as well and gave Al a playful punch in the arm.

"You need to stop worrying about me so much, Al. I'm a skilled State Alchemist and can handle almost anything that comes at me... Err... Us..."

"True, but some of the time you would hurt anyone in sight if you are called short, even if _they_ weren't the ones that said it," Al remarked. Ed's face turned red in anger. Swiftly, Ed knelt down low and swung his leg under Al's feet, causing his little brother to lose his balance. Alphonse's loud armor clanged against the cemented sidewalk that was beginnig to become hidden from the snow, causing an awkward echo inside his hollow chest plate.

"Yow... Why'd you get all-" Al's voice was cut off.

"Sssh," Edward said, yanking Al into nearby bushses.

"Brother, what is it?" he asked, brushing snow off his armor.

"Sssh! Someone suspicious is coming," he replied in a whisper. They waited silently for a few minutes, and finally saw a dark figure walking by, about 2 feet ahead of the bushes. They noticed he (or she) was dragging something, but couldn't make out what it was. They suspected it was a body since it was long and made a weird scraping noice as it brushed along the sidewalk. Plus, if they weren't mistaking, they saw it twitch a little.  
Ed got in a crawling position and looped around the bushes so that he was a little further behind the figure, Al following inches behind. They both appeared on the sidewalk, brushing of bristles and snow from the bush.

"Stay close behind and try not to be so loud," Ed whispered as he began to creep up 3 feet behind the dark figure. "We have to find out where he's going and what his next motivation is." Al nodded and walked as quietly as possible, but it was very hard to control the sound of his armor clanking. He noticed his older brother glancing back every few seconds and knew that his clanking was irritating and hard to deal with.

"Sorry brother, but i'm doing the best I can," Al whispered, stopping for a second. "Maybe I should go wait back at the bushes we hid at before." Ed also stopped walking and turned around.

"Sounds like a good idea. Just be careful, Al. And if you see anyone else coming along then don't make eye contact. There are a lot of crazy people around here and I can't afford my little brother to be captured."

"You're so silly," Al giggled slightly. "You don't have to worry about _me_. _I _should be the one worrying about _you_. _You're_ the one following the pyscho. Besides, I don't think anyone wants to mess with a walking suit of armor that could possibly be taller than half their size." Ed grinned and turned around again.

"Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" He said, beginning to walk again.

"I won't and I hope you won't either," Al replied, returning to the bushes.

* * *

- 

Johnny

-

Johnny knelt down to put something in his long, steel-toed boots, which happened to be a busted pocket knife he found. There were other weapons stashed in his boots such as butcher blades, kitchen knifes, hand guns, and many other sharps objects.

"The more the marrier," he said. He then started coughing into his hands for about 30 seconds straight. It was one of those scratchy coughs that annoy the crap out of your throat. (ew)  
"Gasp... pant... Damn. Not a fucking cold!" He yelled. "Cough cough... gasp. I'm... I'm having trouble breathing. Pnemonia?... Cough cough... gasp." Suddenly, his hand's grip began to loosen, releasing the gentleman he already knocked out. Falling to his knees, he let his hands fall to the freezing-cold ground. He began to shiver and cough again.

"**FUCK! This can't be an Pnemonia!**" He cursed. "It's worse... Am I..." He cut off his sentence, tilting his head and listening to a distant sound.

* * *

- 

Edward

-

_"Close call,"_ he thought. He was hidden behind a thin tree that just barley kept him unseen by the figure. He almost felt sorry for what he was seeing; a man suffering from a horrible flu.

_"Maybe I should go help him,"_ he thought. _"Maybe I am following the wrong person, and the _body_ might just be a manicin."_ He felt weird for doing this, but he snuck out from behind the tree and crept slowly behind the man, making sure he was at least 3 or so feet away from him incase of any surprise attacks. He opened his mouth to say something, but the man spoke first.

"Can I help you with something?" He managed to choke. Ed froze in shock, not sure whether to help him or run, speak or just attack. Unfortunatley he decided to do neither of those options; instead he just stood there motionless and speechless.  
Slowly, and somehow freakidly, the man stood up and turned around, his eyes narrow a little but still seemed rather wide and bulgy.

"You have been stalking me for quite some time, havn't you," he spoke. "I felt a presence behind me, occasionly hiding in or behind some natureic object, thinking that you wouldn't get caught. What a surprise to find a little boy following what people would call a freak, pyschotic, blood-sucking, twinkie filling hating, rough-ass, careless, twitching, insane, torturer above all torturers, homicidal maniac. I hate to break it to you, but most of those things you hid yourself in... Well... Let's just say even if you were a ghost you still would be seen by even the most stupidest of people. So why don't you just hold still and make up for the annoyance you have done."  
Pulling out a large knife, the man charged at Edward. Ed dodged and charged back at him, lowering his body slightly toward the ground so he can get a clean headbutt. It was succsessful, and the man was thrusted towards the ground on his stomach. Ed nearly lost his balance during the attack, but he managed to stay on his feet. Walking towards the man, Ed hovered over him, slightly bent over.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with that manican?" he asked. The man turned to his back and looked up at Ed, slowly sitting up.

"The names Johnny C, but you can just call me Nny for short. And I'm affraid that's not a manican, it's a real human. I just needed a fresh coating of blood for my wall, and the fact that he was pissing me off made me want to knock him out. Speaking of blood, I don't think his will be enough." A large, solid, wooden stick, about the width of a computer, was smashed over Edward's head. Ed was surprised at how fast the maniac was and began to fall towards the Earth.

"Al..." Ed whispered weakly before he fell into a dark faint. Johnny stood up, looked at the boy, and coughed a little.

"This is going to be a little hard getting them both to my house... Or whatever you want to call my so called hell-hole," he said, putting the stick down and standing up. He grabbed the two uncousious bodies and tied them together. "The wall awaits its disobodient servant." With that, he began down the cold, snowy sidewalk, dragging both Ed and the gentleman behind

-

-

Poor Edward! I'm such a bad author!  
Hope you like the update. I'll try to update some more!


	3. Ch 3: Pain of Similarity

I'm boooooored... I WANT PIE!... Johnny is being a bad, bad man. Well-

-Johnny Stabs Dumb-Ass Author-

Johnny: She was taking too fucking long... ENJOY!!!

* * *

- 

Johnny's house

-

Ed slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He began to feel pain slowly form throughout his body. In seconds, he realized where he was and what happened; He was hung upside-down above what he saw was a pool of water. It wasn't steaming, so he thought it was freezing water. Nails had been jabbed into his leg and arm and noticed that his auto mail was missing. Unfortunately, Johnny had carelessly tooken them out, so the pain was nearly imbareable. A horrible sketch of an alchemy sign has been carved on his knees, forehead, and back. Ed's top clothing has been stripped off of him and tossed aside somewhere while his underwear remained on his lower body. Suddenly, he saw Johnny walk into the room.

"Sorry I had to strip you of most of your clothing," he fakely apologized. "It was getting in the way of the nails and sketches. Like em? Oh that's right. You're hanging from a ceiling. I forgot. Next time correct me, or are you too good to correct me, like you're too good to let your little brother tag along on the little spy game. Am I right? OF COURSE I'M FUCKING RIGHT!! YOU WERE AN ASSHOLE EVER SINCE I MET YOU BACK THERE AND PROBABLY WERE YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!!! Its pricks like you that make me go on this rampage; makes me want to kill myself even. Speaking of which, when I'm through with you and your brother I'm going to be next. Life and death really doesn't make a difference to me, you know."

"How would you know about d-death," Ed managed to choke out. "Have you ever died, or been in a situation where you nearly died and was lucky enough to escape with an immense amount of pain?" He was starting to think of what happened back them and put the words in simple sentence. Knowing that he was going to go crazy kept him from going on with the comparison question.  
Johnny froze for a second, thinking how weird Ed sounded at the moment. Randomly, he began to laugh until he fell to the cold, had ground. Ignoring the pain he received when his head made hard contact to the floor, Johnny laughed into tears, which then he started to choke and cough. He didn't just cough from laughing so hard, but also from the dreadful cold he got from walking outside too long.

"It's not funny," Ed choked, feeling tears form in his eyes. They were cause by the pain of the memory, but also from the insane torture. Although he managed to hold them back, Johnny could tell by just looking in his eyes how badly he wanted to cry.

Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "Are you trying to imply that you have been in a situation like that, or are you just randomly stating something that could happen to us in the future? If you have, then do tell. I am in a mood for a long story. Plus I'm going to kill you for annoying me, so you may as well tell one last person what happened." Ed gave a look of disgust, gritting his teeth which were halfly covered in blood.

"I'm not telling a sick freak like you anything," he growled.

"Come on, now. Don't be shy... Err... What's your name?"  
Silence. Ed's stubbornness was bugging the heck out of Johnny to a point where he was going to explode from rage.

"**FUCK! Don't you want to tell anything before you fucking die?!!!**" He shouted. Ed remained silent, giving Johnny the same glare for the past minute.

"Fine, fine. You know what? Let's just get this over with, so everyone can just go home, be pissed, kick their cats around, cheer up, and come back and repeat the process until the Boogie Man comes and chops your head off and serve it on a plate to the demons in hell." With a blank face, Johnny walked over to a button on the wall that said '_F_u_n_' below it painted in red.

"Have a nice bath, kid," he said, pushing the button. The rope that held Ed upside-down loosened to a certain point.  
Ed hit the pool of water with a splash, feeling the coldness make contact with his skin. It was so cold that it took the breath out of him quicker. He struggled to rip apart the rope withi his arms, but they were too tight and his body was too numb. His strength began to weaken; his head began to spin and feel light.

"_C_a_n_'_t _b_r_e_a_t_h_!_" _He said through his mouth. Air was released from him, and he began to feel his eyes shut and everything go black. The very last thought to run through his mind was a picture of Al, sitting in a dark alley with the blood seal erased and chunks of his armor missing.

* * *

Awww... poor Edward... I'm such a horrible person.  
Sorry for the chapter being so short. I was in a hurry for hockey practice. 


End file.
